1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick and easy assembled shelving unit and, more particularly, to a quick and easy assembled shelving unit to display and store an electronic video or audio appliance, such as a television, video player, speaker and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shelving unit comprises a shelving unit body and a door pivotally mounted on the shelving unit body. The shelving unit body has an inner portion provided with a plurality of partitions to receive a plurality of electronic appliances, such as video players, sounds and the like. In addition, a television can be placed on the top of the shelving unit body. The shelving unit body consists of a plurality of connecting boards which are connected by a plurality of locking screws. However, the conventional shelving unit is either in a fully assembled construction or in a knock-down construction and has many shortcomings which dissuades consumers from buying it. For fully assembled construction, it cannot be folded so that the shelving unit has a larger overall volume and occupies a larger storage space. For knock-down construction, it requires tools and takes a considerable amount of time for assembly and disassembly. Therefore, conventional shelving unit causes inconvenience to a user in packaging, transportation and storage of the shelving unit and increasing the cost of fabrication.